


Trafalgar es...

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección One Piece [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Trafalgar es perverso, Eustass es estúpido, Luffy no es tan inocente y Zoro no sabía en qué estaba metiéndose...





	Trafalgar es...

**Author's Note:**

> Lo guardaba porque esperaba mejorarlo lol. Ingenua de mí.  
Quería actualizar otras historias, pero tenía que sacarme esta espinita JAJAJA  
Espero que por lo menos se rían xd  
Bye :o

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **Trafalgar es perverso, Eustass es estúpido, Luffy no es tan inocente y Zoro no sabía en qué estaba metiéndose...** _

Lo observa ir y venir por la habitación en el estado más puro que le encuentra nunca. Y no. Trafalgar no hace referencia alguna a la ropa característica o a la ausencia de prenda alguna. Eustass en su estado más natural no es más que una bestia rabiosa que cede su lógica ante cualquier instinto más bien retrógrada... Esa es la manera en la que lo diría si le pregunta directamente, solo para hacerle enojar. En sus pensamientos, en cambio, no es más que el mismo hombre hermoso de siempre. De torso ancho y brazos exageradamente trabajados... Innecesario. En su área es por poco inútil... Aunque, quizá tenga uno que otro valor. Envuelto entre la toalla de baño y con el cabello sin tratamiento alguno cayéndole por el cuerpo... La visión de aquel espectro que bien podría ser un ángel disfrazado de demonio es, para el otro, un disfrute infinito.

Pretende que su atención regresa indudablemente hacia sus apuntes hasta que la serie de insultos vuelve a atraer su atención... No es tan estúpido, claro. Desde que lo conoció sospechó que aquel atributo que encontraba tan sensual era, indudablemente, un engaño. Law nunca pensó que el rojo de sus cabellos fuese natural para nada... Pensó, en cambio, que era sencillamente un retoque. Un decolorado previo seguido de un tinte cualquiera, algo simple como el de su mejor amigo. Nada más... Si su ojo hubiese estado más entrenado en lugar de interesado, quizá habría visto las señales antes. Si hubiese observado más que apreciado, seguro lo habría descifrado nada más verlo al primer momento...

—¡Coño! ¿¡Dónde está la puta brocha!?

Intenta no reírse de manera muy evidente al escucharlo tan enfadado. Lo ve rabiar un rato más... Su piel blanquecina es un distractor importante para él. ¿Quién necesita planear gastos cuando tiene semejante obra de arte delante? ¿Para qué molestarse? El dinero ha dejado de ser un problema de proporciones titánicas, después de todo. Les tomó una década entera llegar aquí pero, ¿quién la tenía fácil hoy día? _"No nosotros, por lo menos_" se recuerda, sonriendo sin vergüenza alguna al retomar su labor.

—¡Torao! ¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame!

Le dedica una mirada de reojo, meditando momentáneamente si debería ser útil o no. En realidad... Su aspecto no es nada desagradable a sus ojos. Económicamente hablando es incluso más redituable, tomando en cuenta los gastos que tiene al año por esto...

—¿Debería...?—contesta, mirando los balances que han hecho en los últimos meses— Considerando lo que te ahorrarías de aquí en más... En realidad...

La mano en su cuello no es inesperada, ni la mirada enfurruñada a través de las blanquecinas pestañas.

—O mueves el culo por las buenas...—comienza, con aquella hermosa promesa de resultados inesperados

Cuando se levanta ahoga un suspiro, más para no reír que por verdadero fastidio. Es simplemente algo que consigue desarmarlo en cada oportunidad. Cuando besa al más alto este parece todavía más ofendido, hasta que la mano en su cuello deja caricias despreocupadas, y la mirada del más bajo pasa de ser una burla constante a una de pura tranquilidad. Ese es el gesto que lo tiene atado... Y con solo esa mirada su malestar desaparece hasta volverse un chiste absurdo que por poco y le hace sonreír.

—Síentate, niño grande... Iré por ello...

Refufuñando un poco menos que antes, ahora sonriendo sin intención de ocultar su satisfacción, Eustass obedece. Podía hacerlo solo, sí... No era ni la mitad de divertido, en realidad.

.

.

.

A Trafalgar le encantaba arruinar melenas ajenas. Este dato podría parecer ilógico considerando que nunca se había teñido el cabello, pero tomaba algo de veracidad al recordar que, en realidad, intentó hacerlo con resultados muy problemáticos cuando era un mocoso de menos de 15 años de edad. La reacción alérgica le mandó a la sala de Urgencias y aunque encontró su vocación a causa de una tontería con esta, eso no restaba la frustración que le provocó el descubrir que nunca podría pintarrajearse el cabello de la manera que deseaba. No sin efectos indeseables, al menos. En aquel entonces todo comenzó como una idea absurda de convertir a su mascota en una especie de arcoiris digno de concurso de canes... Aunque recordar aquello no terminaba bien para él. Bepo era un adulto cuando llegó a su cuidado, así que no duró tanto como esperaba. En resumidas cuentas, Eustass, quien le conoció algunos años después, descubrió estas inesperadas pasiones por parte de su pareja luego de que le encontrase en una situación un tanto... Extraña.

Nadie culparía al pelirrojo de pensar lo peor cuando los ruidos raros provenían del cuarto. Ni mucho menos cuando se explicaba, o él intentaba hacerlo, sobre el tipo de cercanías que había entre el par de desvergonzados... Roronoa era un buen compañero de copas para el pelirrojo. Y ya. En términos generales no deseaba tenerlo cerca... Law, por otro lado... ¿Cómo carajo podía empezar a describir el problema que fue en su momento...? Los comentarios inocentes —en retrospectiva, Kid podría apostar que eran todo menos inocentes— de Luffy dieron paso a una confusión que duró semanas. Esas semanas se volvieron meses. Tensiones pequeñas terminaron en discusiones grandes y justo cuando Eustass estaba listo para pelear por el amor del moreno, Zoro pareció caer en cuenta del problema. Primero le miró mal por largo rato... Luego pareció pensarlo mejor, y decidió dejarle allí, en medio del campo. La idea de ambos había sido arreglar todo a golpes —cosa que provocaría una discusión con Trafalgar después, en ambos casos...— y el show habría continuado sino fuese porque el más bajo decidió entonces que no valía la pena.

—Pensaba que te estaba subestimando demasiado... —le dijo de pronto, tras un silencio que se sintió eterno— Ese tipo... Tú, en realidad... Eres bastante estúpido.

Y viniendo del hombre más estúpido en opinión del médico, eso era mucho decir.

La historia de cómo Eustass descubrió que eran algo parecido a unos hermanastros era una anécdota para otra ocasión. El desenlace que nos interesa es qué pasó luego de ello... O en el proceso, para ser bastante más claros. Cada cierto tiempo, tanto moreno como peliverde se daban escapadas juntos. A veces uno parecía esfumarse de la faz de la tierra, y muchas más ambos parecían desaparecer del mundo. Cualquiera que fuera el caso el resultado era siempre el mismo, reaparecían hasta el día siguiente y en cada maldita oportunidad algo cambiaba en Law... ¿Qué cambiaba exactamente? A Kid le tomó años saberlo... Lo sospechoso era que siempre que salía con Zoro, al día siguiente regresaba usando ropa que le cubriera todo. Y, siendo que el pelirrojo nunca pensaba demás, su razonamiento era lógico.

Por eso cuando llegó una tarde cualquiera a su hogar, mismo que compartía con Trafalgar, la escena le provocó malestares. Escuchó quejidos parecidos a insultos —demasiado familiares, no le pregunten por qué, sonará demasiado orgulloso dando explicaciones innecesariamente gráficas—, seguidos de risas por parte de Zoro. Risas por parte de Zoro... El puto hombre más serio que Kid ha conocido.

Sus ojos eran ámbar, pero esa noche miró en rojo fuego.

Sobra decir que su novio pasaría el resto de su vida jodiendo con esa noche de sus vidas... Luego de que el coraje pasara, claro está. En el momento en que abrió con tal fuerza que rompió la puerta —misma que originó el odio descomunal por parte del otro, inicialmente— todo se fue al carajo. Roronoa estaba sentado en una silla en medio de la habitación, una toalla alrededor de su cuello y una expresión divertida pronto dio paso a una frialdad mortal. Trafalgar, tras del otro y observándole, no parecía tan indiferente... Eustass examinó la escena del crimen entonces. Encontró el mismo tipo de productos que él usaba ocasionalmente. Desde las bolsas de compra, hasta las cajas de tinte. Comprendió inmediatamente sin que nadie tuviese que decir nada más. Si alguien sabía de lo que Trafalgar hacía cuando se trataba de jugar con cabellos ajenos, ese tenía que ser Zoro. El verde moco que tenía no era natural, carajo, ¿cómo no pudo verlo? ¿Cómo lo pasó por alto...? El maldito nunca parecía especialmente interesado en su cabello, para empezar... Y Trafalgar siempre andaba jugueteando con este incluso cuando pensaba que Eustass no estaba mirando —NO, él no era el acosador, era pura jodida casualidad—. ¡¿Cómo no lo vio?!

—¿Necesitabas algo, estúpido-ya?

La pregunta le sorprende momentáneamente...

Las guerras entre ambos durarían menos si él aprendiera a cerrar la boca a tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Trafalgar intentó no insultarlo cuando lo sintió apoyarse contra el respaldo de la silla. A ese material no se le pegaría nada... Su camisa, en cambio... Escuchó su respiración entonces. La actitud particularmente relajada del menor tenía un efecto similar en él. Sus manos continuaron trabajando en la cabeza del contrario. Era agradable que los guantes nuevos fuesen lo suficientemente largos como para proteger sus muñecas... Incluso cuando disfrutaba enormemente de esta actividad, no era muy agradable terminar con la piel irritada por varios días luego de ello. Con especial cuidado pasó sus dedos por entre el resto de cabellos claros... El rubio era básicamente blanco en comparación con la mezcla. Tan claro y brillante... ¿Quién lo habría pensado...? Debajo de todo el rojo, debajo del cuero de cada chaqueta...

—Estás demasiado callado—observa el menor, su tono de voz denota el estado de tranquilidad en el que se encuentra— Eso no es propio de ti...

Law sonríe apenas, una arruga aparece en su frente. Mancha "_accidentalmente_" la frente del otro mientras que la música continúa sonando por lo largo y ancho de la habitación.

—¡Oye!—se queja, a punto de sonar iracundo.

La forma en la que Trafalgar comienza a tararear le deja en silencio. Primero bajo, luego un poco más alto...

—No podría despertar sin una sobredosis de ti... —comienza, y omite varias palabras antes de continuar— No quiero dormir, no quiero soñar... Porque mis sueños no me reconfortan de la manera en la que tu me haces sentir~

Eustass se siente más satisfecho entonces, y la canción se vuelve todavía más especial para él. Era una melodía que tarareaba constantemente... Quizá ahora con más razón. Es absurdamente cómico cuando la voz de Trafalgar hace eco a la suya.

—Despertar para ti nunca se sintió tan real—musita para sí, a la par de la canción

—Oh, cuánto te adoro—continúa Law

—Despertar para ti nunca se sintió tan real...

—Oh, cuánto te deseo...

—La manera en que me haces sentir~~ Despertar nunca se sintió tan real...

Las manos del moreno se apartan entonces, y él comprende que han terminado con la primera parte. No se mueve de su sitio a pesar de ello. Continúa apoyándose parcialmente en la silla, y mayormente en el otro. Escucha el plástico sonido que hacen los guantes al ser removidos, y a regañadientes se hace a un lado. Manchar su ropa está bien, incluso si lo molesta. Exponerlo demás sabiendo que podría terminar con el rostro inflamado no es tan divertido en comparación...

—¿Realmente tienes esa canción junto con la anterior?—musita cuando las primeras notas de la próxima melodía suenan en el cuarto.

—Oh, cállate—refunfuña Trafalgar, dirigiéndose al baño.

El menor se ríe de buena gana, luego medio canta las palabras sueltas que recuerda de la canción. Cuando el otro regresa, se las arregla para poder cantar la única línea que tiene segura.

—¡NENE~! Te comparo con besar a una rosa en el campo~~

Los pasos del otro se detienen al oírlo, y hay verdadera sorpresa en su rostro. Cuando Kid continúa, tal es el sentimiento que no puede contenerlo... La risotada invita al otro a continuar, salvo que no recuerda toda la letra.

—Oh~ Entre más sé de ti... —inventa, es lo suficientemente parecido, según él— Más raro eres...

El resultado hace que el moreno se ría con más ganas. Maldita sea. Debería prohibirle intentar semejantes actos... Una canción que solía parecer especialmente hermosa ahora es totalmente...

—¡NENE!

Eustass Kid no debería cantar. Punto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente aparece demasiado rápido en opinión de ambos. Enredados entre las sábanas y con una expresión que denotaba más cansancio que paz, ambos despiertan tras el insistente sonido de la alarma que alguno dejó activada la noche anterior. Colocaron el mismo tono porque fueron así de diplomáticos... Anteriormente podían pelear sobre quién era el desgraciado que los hacía despertar al mismo tiempo, y solo de esta manera conseguían llegar a la consciencia antes de lanzarse maldiciones que terminaban en una reconciliación que los hacía llegar tarde al trabajo en cada oportunidad.

Trafalgar es quien puede aprovechar este breve lapso una vez que el otro sale de la cama. La rutina diaria de su pareja le brinda unos buenos 15 minutos extra de descanso. Lo escucha pulular alrededor del cuarto, ir al baño, maldecir ocasionalmente por lo tarde que es, escucha la secadora de cabello, o quizá esta vez sea solo el estúpido fijador que llena de colonia todo el cuarto... Y finalmente, justo cuando cree que puede quedarse un rato más ahí, siente como el peso de Kid hunde el lado de la cama que estaba intentado conquistar. Quiere gruñir por ello, hasta que comienza a acariciar su cabeza. Le jode tanto como le relaja. Medio rostro abandona la almohada, y se dedica a observar al otro un momento. Empieza a recordar por qué todo el gasto no es tan malo... No es que sea especialmente superficial, pero cuando su pareja luce de esta manera...

—Iré primero... Puse la alarma para ti... Aunque, ¿no deberías levantarte ya?

Enfundado en el traje que le va tan perfecto como un guante, actuando de esta manera mientras continúa arreglando la estúpida corbata... Es totalmente innecesario tener semejantes músculos cuando su labor está principalmente en campo abierto... Es absurdo ser así de hermoso... Hasta que le toca presentar resultados en la empresa donde trabaja. Solo allí alcanza su máximo potencial. Y Trafalgar disfruta de la vista como siempre. Su adonis personal es una aparición en cada oportunidad... Lo jala de la corbata que recién termina de perfeccionar y Eustass ya está riéndose entre dientes para cuando sus bocas se encuentran. Sabía que ponerse labial había hecho la diferencia... Trafalgar tenía los gustos más extraños... Y él no se quedaba atrás.

—Podrías haberme dejado dormir todo el rato—se queja entonces el médico, cayendo en cuenta de la trampa.

Está poniéndose de pie mientras que Kid se daba un último vistazo en el espejo.

—¿Y dejarte culparme por llegar tarde de nuevo? —replica, divertido— Ni de coña...

Trafalgar está planeando regresar a dormir cuando intercambia una mirada con el otro. La aparta pocos segundos después... Las reuniones de Kid son muy esporádicas, así que verlo de esta manera, no importa cuántas veces fueran ya, todavía tenía este efecto en él... 

—Deberíamos salir a algún sitio hoy—opina el pelirrojo, apartando la mirada, hay orgullo incluso en su voz— Si es que sales temprano, quiero decir...

—Podría intentar—acepta el moreno, pensativo, dejándose caer de espaldas una vez más

—Hey, Torao... Si te duermes...—advierte

—¿Hay algún sitio al que quieras ir...?—cuestiona, observando el techo.

Las opciones son demasiadas. Los sitios con el horario adecuado, y aquellos que tengan precios adecuados... 

Escucha una risa baja, y luego observa a Kid extender una mano en su dirección. La acepta sin darle mayores vueltas, y él tira del moreno hasta que queda de pie delante suyo. Cuando besa su mejilla se sonroja apenas... El muy...

—Eres un asco siendo espontáneo, ¿te lo he dicho antes...?

—Tu...

El abrazo le descoloca. El comentario que le sigue no es distinto a uno habitual. La conversación se desvía en recuerdos varios y al verlo irse, Trafalgar no puede evitar pensar en cómo demonios han logrado esto. El optimismo de Eustass siempre parece tan ajeno a su propio pesimismo constante. La manera en que Kid brilla por sí mismo —oh, ironía— no deja de maravillar a Law... Constantemente como agua y aceite, e incluso así... 

"_Relájate, será un buen día_" casi canturreó, satisfecho.

Siempre encontraba algo de dificultad para creerle.

Luego su humor podía irse a la mierda por cualquier comentario, pero incluso si peleaban siempre saldría de casa con la misma oración. No importando qué tan enfadado estuviese, no importando si Law estaba listo o no para oírlo...

"_Regresaré pronto_"

No pasaba un día sin que ellos no lo demostraran de una u otra manera. Incluso sin palabras...

"_El amor está sobrevalorado_" había observado el mayor cuando recién se conocían, "Es absurdo... El amor es solo un juego."

Trafalgar todavía recordaba lo que Eustass respondió luego de una risotada que lo invitó a enfadarse seriamente.

_"¿Lo crees así...? Qué pesimista, Trafalgar... ¿No lo has escuchado antes?"_

Realmente pudo enojarse entonces... Entonces, ¿por qué él...?

_**"El amor es lo más maravilloso... Llena el aire... Todo lo que se necesita es amor**_"

Pero esa maldita oración le condenó para siempre. La puta referencia a su película favorita... Y sin que él tuviese idea alguna de qué demonios estaba repitiendo realmente.

"_¿Así que debería dejar de venderme?_" replicó, divertido.

Eustass le miró con tal confusión que fue evidente que no comprendía de lo que hablaba en realidad. Pareció genuinamente preocupado, hasta que el mayor soltó una risa baja. Esa fue la primera vez en la que Kid observó en sus ojos como la burla desaparecía... Y bajo aquel sarcasmo encontró calma. De pronto el estúpido diálogo de Crepúsculo dejó de ser tan estúpido... Solo que no se ató a ninguna "_ella_".

Quizá más sorprendente que el albinismo de Eustass, o la terquedad de Trafalgar para tatuarse pese a ser una persona llena de alergias... Más allá de sus diferencias más notables e incluso las que nadie encontraba a simple vista... Lo más increíble de su historia resultaba de cómo ambos concordaban en el momento justo en que cedieron ante la otra persona. Ninguno lo sabía, claro. Cuando el tema salió prefirieron mentir un poco al respecto... Alargaron cada instante. El primer te amo llegó meses más tarde... El primer beso fue producto de una discusión... La primera pelea fue la verdadera manifestación de interés, y pese a que se conocían tanto, luego de tantos años juntos... A veces... Solo ocasionalmente... Ellos no se conocían en absoluto.

Qué vergonzoso habría sido para ambos ser honestos.

Qué pena sería...

Enamorarse a primera vista.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
